villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bo'sun
Bo'sun is Captain Barbossa's henchman, and the tertiary antagonist in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is a big, strong, and frightening African pirate. He is bald, and covered with distinct tribal brands. His outfit consists of a singal black leather bandoleer and white pants. His voice is deep and menacing. Bo'sun is a savage (if not competant) brute. He is a skilled and fearsome leader, and has anger management issues. His anger is usually roused by what he does consider proper, such as women speaking out of turn. This is revealed when he visciouslly slaps Elizabeth Swan for trying to state her terms when he (Bosun) is talking to Pintel and Ragetti. He may have come from a brutally male dominated society. He also has a dark sense of humor. Bo'sun is also loyal to Captain Barbosa, and obeys him without question inspight of being physically superior. However; his loyalty has limits, as is demonstrated when he (Bo'son) temporarilly turns on Barbossa when he failed to lift their curse. B'osun was a member of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew on the Black Pearl. But he (along with the rest of the crew) supported the first mate, Barbossa, in the mutiny against and marooning of the captain. Not long of after this, they discovered the Isla de Muerta (a legendary Island where Cortes hid a 'supposedlly cursed chest of Aztec gold). Dismissing the curse as a ghost story; they took the treasure and spent it, becoming rich. But they soon relized that the curse existed. Their desires (such as food, drink, and "pleasurable company" as Barbossa put it) became insatiable. They had become the Undead; cursed immortals who felt nothing, and became skeletal corpses in the moonlight. The crew regrouped and commited to finding all the gold, returning it to its chest on the Isla de Muerta (along with some of their blood), which would lift the curse. But Bootstrap Bill Turner, who regretted the mutiny against Jack, beratted the crew; saying that they deserved to remain cursed. Angrilly; Barbossa had a cannon strapped to Bootstrap's bootstraps and threw him into the sea. It wasn't until after that that the crew learned that all their blood was needed to lift the curse, and that they would need to tract down Bootstrap's relatives. And so they took all their wealth to the Isla de Muerta where it would stay until they became free of the curse. They then spent 10 years pain stakingly traking down the gold. He is first seen after the Black Pearl's attack on Port Royal. Pintel and Ragetti had brought Elizabeth Swan on board due to her invoking the right of Parley. When Bo'sun asked what they were doing, they told him that she was to parley with Captain Barbossa. When Elizabeth tried to state her terms to Bo'sun, he smaked her, saying; "Do not speak when spoken too!". Barbossa (who come up behind Bo'sun) grabbed him by the arm and stated; "And yee not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley.", to which Bo'sun replied; "Aye sir.". Elizabeth then stated her terms; that the Black Pearl leave Port Royal and never come back. When Barbossa refused her terms, Elizabeth threatened to throw her medallion (the last piece they needed), which she knew they were after, overboard. Bo'sun (along with the rest of the crew) was nervous, but pretended to be amused when Barbossa bluffed that "a wee bit o' shine" would not change his mind. When Elizabeth feinged dropping it; Bo'sun, Barbossa, and the crew panicked, exposing Barbossa's bluff. Regaining his compuser, Barbossa asked Elizabeth's name. She introduced herself as Elizabeth Turner (the surname of a local blacksmith named William), thinking that if she told them her real name she would be held for ransome. She did not no however, that William Turner was the son of Bootstrap. And even if she did know that, she obviously knew nothing of the curse. But the crew believed that she was the one whose blood would free them from the curse. Barbossa excepted Elizabeth's terms in return for the medallion, while Bo'sun watched disdainfully. Barbossa then ordered Elizabeth be taken below. She argued that they had to take her to shore. But Barbossa pointed out that her return to shore had not been part of their negotiations, that you had to be a pirate for the Code to apply, and that they considered they (pirates in general) considered the Code guidelines more than actual rules. Pintel and Raggeti then took Elizabeth below while Bo'sun ordered the crew to get the ship on course the Isle de Muerta. In a later scene, Bos'un and the other crewmen were at work on the boat. Elizabeth (who had been informed of the curse by Barbossa) ran out on deck, only to encounter the undead crew (it was night and the Moon was out). The crew amused themselves by frightening her further (Bosun was not seen while this was happening). Elizabeth attempted to run back into Barbossa's cabin, and came faced to Barbossa himself. When he stepped into the moonlight, revealing his skeletal form to her, she ran around him into his cabin. Barbossa locked the door behind her and laughed. The crew (including Bo'sun) laughed as well, until Barbossa ordered them back to work, causing them to scramble back to their posts. When the Black Pearl arrived at the Isle de Muerta; Barbossa, Bo'sun, and the crew took Elizabeth to the cave were the cursed chest was. They deposited their plunder from Port Royal there. Over the 10 years of them finding and returning the gold; the pirates had pilaged and plundered, building up their spoils on the Isle de Muerta, so that once the curse was lifted they would be at least ten times richer than before. Barbosa then went up to where the chest was with Elizabeth. The Bo'sun and the crew chanted exitedly as Barbossa cut her hand, got some of her blood on the blood on the medallion, and dropped it into the chest with the other 871 identicle pieces. The crew stopped chanting and waited. After feeling no difference, Barbossa took out a pistol and shot Pintel. When Pintel did not die, the crew angrilly became aware that the curse was still upon them. Barbossa angrilly asked Ezabeth if her father was William Turner (Bootstrap's real name). When Elizabeth defiantly answered "no", Barbossa grabbed the medalion from the chest and demanded to know where William Turner's true child was. Elizabeth, out of fear for William Turner (Junior) said nothing. Barbassa knocked her out and she fell of the platform. Bo'sun angrilly accussed Pintel and Raggeti of bringing them the wrong person. Pintel quickly assured them that Elizabeth had the medallion when they found her and was defanetly and the right age. One pirate then yelled that Barbossa had brought them there for nothing, bringing yells of agreement from the crew. Another pirate angrily told Barbossa that every desicion he made had led them from bad to worse. Yet another pirate berated Barbossa for sending Bootstrap to the depths. And finally; Bo'sun said that it was Barbossa who had brought them there in the first place. He drew his sword, and the rest of the crew did the same. Barbossa drew his own sword and challenged them to fight him one by one, causing them to go silent. Even Bo'sum would not challenge Barbossa to a sword fight. Then Jack (Barbossa's pet monkey), screeched loudly to get their attention. When he had their attention, he pointed to the spot where Elizabeth was before. William Turner (who had come to rescue her with Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate crew from Tortuga, and a stolen British warship called "The Intercepter") and snuck over to where she lay while the pirates argued, shook her awake, and and snuck off with her. Jack the Monkey had tried to alert the pirates before it was to late, but couldn't due to the fact that they were arguing amongst themselves. Barbossa ordered the crew to find her. Bo'som and the men ran to longboats, only to find that the oars were missing. Bo'som ordered the men to find them. But then Jack Sparrow, who had been knocked out by a suspicious William, regained consciousness and unintentionally ran into his former crew. After recovering from the shock of finding him alive, they attempted to kill him, but he invoked the right of Parlay. Angrily, Bo'sum had him taken to Barbossa. Bo'sun and the other crewmen took Jack to Barbossa. After recovering from the same shock his minions had experianced upon finding Sparrow alive, Barbossa ordered his men to kill Jack. But Jack calmly reminded him that Elizabeth's blood had not worked. Barbossa ordered his men to hold fire, which they reluctantly did. Barbossa asked Jack if he knew whose blood they needed, to which he answered yes. Jack and Barbossa negotiated with eachother in Barbossa's cabin aboard. But Barbossa, disliking Sparrow's unreasonable terms, ordered Bo'sun to take him to the brigg. Bo'son took Sparrow down to the brig and locked him in a sell. Due to all the water down there; Jack suggested that there was a leak, which Bo'sun ignored as he went upstairs. The Black Pearl caught up with the Intercepter to get the medallion back. The two ships engaged in a huge battle, which the Pearl won. They took the crew prisoner, and blew up the ship. They were about to kill Elizabeth and the Intercepter's crew, but William Turner, who had been trapped bentheath the Intercepter's deck during the battle, climbed aboard the Pearl and got everybodies attention. He told them that he was Bootstrap's son, and that unless Barbossa swore to release Elizabeth and not harm the crew, he would shoot himself with the pistol he was carrying and fall off the railing into the see. Barbosa agreed to his terms. The Black Pearl sailed to the island where they had marrooned Jack before. This was where they would "free" Elizabeth. She walked to the edge the plank and hesitated for a long time. Bo'sun quickly lost patience and stomped on the plank, causing here to fall off. William, who watched in horror, was taken to the brig along with the rest of the Interceptors crew. Jack was then marooned with Elizabeth. Barbossa gave him only one pistol, meaning that only one would be able to commit suicide while the other starved to death. The Black Pearl return to the Isle de Muerta to finally lift their curse. They took William and the medallion ashore. This time they would take no chances. Due to William being only "half Turner", they would spill all his blood. They were about to repeat the ritual, but Jack unsupspectecly arrived before they cut William's throat. Infuriated, Barbossa told Jack that he would die right after William, whereupon Bo'sun siezed Jack. But Jack told Barbossa that a British war fleat was outside. He convinced Barbossa not to kill Will until after defeating Comodore Norrington's fleet (something they would not be able to do as mortals). He and Jack would then divide the spoils of the victory. Then Barbossa and his crew would lift their curse and take the fleet for their own; and Jack would get the Pearl and his crew from the Interceptor. Barbossa agreed. However, Jack was tricking them. He had made a deal with Norrington. The ship (which was far offsore) had long boats waiting to ambush Barbossa's crew. Jack, however; excpected the crew to take the long boats. But Barbossa told them to walk to the Comodore's ship under the water as a surprise attack. Bo'sun (who would lead the attack) readied the men. Also, to insure the they got aboard the ship unnoticed, he (Bo'sun) ordered Pintel and Raggeti to dress as women an sail out in a longboat to divert the attention of Norrinton's crew from the back of the ship. Bo'sun led the crew to the ship under water. They climbed up the ropes and snuck up behind the distracted soldiers, killing them off silently. But when Pintel and Raggeti blew their cover, the remaining crew noticed the skeletons and fought them. A wounded soldier sounded the alarm bell, thus alerting Comodore Norrington and his longboats. Even when the reinforcements arrived, Bo'sun and his men were winning. He engadged in Norrington's right hand man in battle. But when Jack Sparrow and William Turner lifted the curse, the crew became mortal, and surrendered. It is unknown what happened to Bo'sun (whether he was killed when the curse was suddenly lifted, or whether he was arrested along with the rest of the crew). Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Skeletons Category:Brutes Category:Undead Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs